The Ball
by JCAL
Summary: Harry's depressed because he doesn't get to go to the ball with Hermione. Guess who comes and finds him? HHRrnOne-shot (lame title I know)


A/N: Hey, everyone, it's me. I decided to write a one-shot for all you people out there waiting for me to update Love Triangle like so many others written. I'm having terrible writer's block, and the fact that I have kinda gotten my comp privileges taken away by my folks….so here's something to keep you entertained. I'm also currently discussing with my ex-beta, now promoted to co-author, about the plot of the next chappie…seems like we can't really agree on what's going to happen…

**Disclaimer:** Do any of you seriously believe I own Harry Potter? If I did, I wouldn't be here, I'd be making money! So here it is…I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER…IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING

Harry sighed in misery. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, the only one there. He stared into the dancing flames, wondering…and thinking…thinking about Hermione. He'd always liked her…perhaps even loved…the way she talked, the way she smiled, the way she looked like when she was pondering about something. He sighed deeper this time.

He was the only person there because everyone else was at the ball. It was a reunion, from the 4th Triwizard Tournament. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons people came back to celebrate the downfall of Lord Voldemort, and to remember Cedric. Hermione had gone with Viktor Krum. It turned out he had asked her in one of his letters as soon as he heard about the ball.

_Flashback _

_It was breakfast time and a handsome brown owl arrived in front of Hermione, dropped a letter in her plate of food, then winged off. Hermione opened the envelope curiously. _

_"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. _

_"What?" asked Harry and Ron. _

_"There's going to be a ball here, and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons people are coming!" _

_"Okay," started Harry, a bit confused, "What's so great about that?" _

_Hermione replied, "Viktor's just asked me to go with him!" _

_"Oh…are you going to go with him?" _

_"I dunno, maybe…" _

_"Oh," said Harry again. Then he looked down at his lap and didn't touch his food anymore. Unfortunately for him, at that moment, Hermione gave him a sort of longing look, the kind the people do when they really wanted something. In this case, Hermione had wanted Harry to ask her to go with him. It was a hint. But, Harry, being Harry, didn't get it, partly because he was looking down, and partly because he's absolutely clueless. _

_End Flashback _

Harry had been down at the Great Hall for a while. He went with Lavender, but soon found out that she wasn't his style. He ended up leaving her sitting with Ron and Luna, who had gone together, looking very grumpy. For the rest of the hour, he sat at a table by himself, watching Viktor Krum and Hermione dancing together. Krum held her close while Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. At least, every time Harry looked at them, her eyes were closed. Every time he looked away however, Hermione would open her eyes and stare longingly at him, hoping and wishing.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he stormed out under the eyes of many Hogwarts students, including Hermione's.

It wasn't fair. Harry was the one that was supposed to be with her, not Krum. He was supposed to be Hermione's boyfriend. Harry sighed…for the third time. He wondered to himself if this is what depression feels like. Of course, it was obvious to him that Hermione thought of him as just a brother, and that Harry thought of her as a sister. This was just his assumption, and I'm sorry to say that, he is completely wrong. Hermione loved him as well, just that she was afraid of rejection, of being embarrassed and hurt. She knew she could not live bearing the thought that Harry did not like her, or worse, hated her. So Hermione, like Harry, who thought the exact same thing, was fearful to ask him out.

Harry got up slowly, and headed up the stairs to his dorm. He slowly changed into his pajamas and placed his glasses on the table beside him. He climbed slowly into his four-poster bed and pulled the covers over him. Harry stared unblinkingly at the high ceiling of Gryffindor tower and couldn't help seeing something like Hermione's face, smiling down at him. He fell asleep in a matter of time, living in a world where he got to be with Hermione, where Hermione was his and no one else's.

_A few hours later_

"Harry, wake up," someone whispered in his ear.

"Watcha want?" Harry muttered reaching a hand out for his glasses. He put them on and sat up.

The blurry face in front of him slowly became clear as he woke up.

"_Hermione?"_

"Yeah, what's so surprising?" questioned Hermione. She sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Well what do you want?" asked Harry rather rudely. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hermione was. She looked even more gorgeous than she had in their 4th year. She still had her dress robes on too…

"I just needed to tell you something…"

"Wait, where's Ron? Is the ball over?"

"No…it isn't…" replied Hermione.

"Where's Krum?" Harry demanded.

"At the Great Hall…"

"Then what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Don't be angry at me okay Harry? Promise me you won't laugh at me, because I have to tell you something…"

"Okay…" said Harry slowly, his heart beating a bit faster. "What is it?"

Hermione reached over and took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes.

"Harry, I love you."

Harry looked at her in shock, mouth agape. He sat there gawking at Hermione for a few minutes and when he finally processed Hermione's words, he jumped right out of his bed.

Hermione looked strangely nervous. "You heard me, I love you…"

"What! Why me? What about Krum?" Harry was in shock as he backed up against a wall. This was what he had been hoping for, and yet, he found it a bit absurd that Hermione feels the same way about him.

"You didn't realize Harry, you didn't see…I just wanted to make you jealous…I wanted _you_ to ask me to the ball…but instead you just sat there…" Hermione trailed off and got up off his bed. "Maybe I should go."

Harry watched the love of his life start walking out of his dorm when he realized he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry ran up to her and grabbed her in a crushing hug. Hermione went stiff for a moment then put her arms around Harry hesitantly.

After a while, Harry forced himself to let go. "I love you too."

Hermione gasped, then hugged Harry again, laying her head on his shoulder, something she had wanted to do for years.

"You do? Really?" Hermione asked, still keeping her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yup, ever since I laid eyes on you that first day on the Hogwarts Express." Harry pulled away and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione caught his face and kissed him on the mouth, filling it with passion and caring. (A/N: Apologies if it's too fast, which I think it is.)

"Vat is going on here?" Krum opened the dorm door and turned on the lights.

"Herm-own-ninny? Potter? Vat are you doing?"

Harry and Hermione pulled apart immediately. Harry held onto her hand however.

"Ummm, Viktor," Hermione started, "I'm with Harry now." She looked at Krum with a slight blush at being caught.

"Oh, that is okay, I was going to tell you, I haff a new girlfriend now." Krum looked relieved, as well as Harry.

"How did you get in, Krum? You need a password for the Fat Lady," Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, that," Krum said with a sheepish smile, "My new girlfriend is from Gryffindor. She let me in, you see."

After Krum said that, he turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone.

Harry looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. "So…you wanna go back to the ball?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry, it's practically over by now."

Harry looked slightly crestfallen. "What, you don't want to dance with me? Who cares if it's over?"

"Oh, all right I guess…"

Down at the Great Hall, the band playing was still playing and a few couples were still lingering, while the majority of them were leaving. Harry and Hermione rushed inside. Harry turned and with a mischievous grin, bowed to her, holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance Milady?"

Hermione chuckled and took his hand. "Yes you may."

Harry grabbed her hand and then lifted Hermione in his arms and spun her around.

"Haaarrrrrryyyyy! Put meeeeee ddoooowwwnnnn!"

Harry set her down and grinned at her. He then kissed her gently.

"I think we're going to have a pretty good life now."

"I'll agree to that, Harry," with that said, Hermione kissed him again.


End file.
